


[Podfic] Can I Die Flying

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amplificathon, Drinking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin sit up late drinking and Levi shares a story from his wayward youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Can I Die Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can I Die Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166909) by [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2014 but I'm waiting to post it over on the dreamwidth.  
> Wanted to post it here sooner so the lovely author could hear.  
> You are such a sweetheat and I hope you like how it turned out! <3
> 
> Music used: "Say it's Possible" by Terra Naomi

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/pAgMISGdce/SNK_Can_I_Die_Flying.html)

AudioFic Archive [Entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/can-i-die-flying) \- Direct Download [ZIP](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/302014032101.zip)

_Length - 00:11:32_

 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166909)!

[Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlXlhFlHR8A&list=PL3423414CAF042E99)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
